185th Air Refueling Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Squadron |role= Air Refueling |size= |command_structure= Oklahoma Air National Guard |garrison= Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. |equipment= Blue tail stripe "Tinker" in yellow |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=185th Air Refueling Squadron emblem }} The 185th Air Refueling Squadron (185 ARS) is a unit of the Oklahoma Air National Guard 137th Air Refueling Wing located at Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. The 185th is equipped with the KC-135R Stratotankers. History World War II Established in early 1943 as a dive bomber squadron, trained under Third Air Force. In August 1943, re-aligned as a tactical fighter-bomber squadron, re-equipped with P-39 Aircobras, later P-47 Thunderbolts. Moved to England, March— April 1944. Assigned to Ninth Air Force's 84th Fighter Wing, IX Tactical Air Command. It flew the Republic P-47 Thunderbolt. The squadron began operations by bombing and strafing targets in France. The squadrons provided top cover for landings in Normandy on 6 and 7 June 1944. On 6 July the 404th moved across the Channel to its Advanced Landing Ground at Chippelle (ALG A-5), France. On the continent, the 506th operated in close support of ground troops until the end of the war, supporting the Allied breakthrough at Saint-Lô in July 1944, the drive through Holland in September 1944, Allied operations during the Battle of the Bulge (December 1944 – January 1945), and the establishment of the Remagen bridgehead and the subsequent crossing of the Rhine in March 1945. The squadron also flew interdictory and escort missions, strafing and bombing such targets as troop concentrations, railroads, highways, bridges, ammunition and fuel dumps, armored vehicles, docks, and tunnels, and covering the operations of B-17s, B-24s, and B-26s that bombed factories, airdromes, marshaling yards, and other targets. Reassigned back to United States and assigned to Third Air Force, being programmed for deployment to Okinawa to take part in planned Invasion of Japan. Training plans discontinued after Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the sudden end of the Pacific War. Most personnel either separated or reassigned to other units, with a skeleton staff arriving at Drew Field, Florida on 1 September. Unit inactivated on 9 November 1945. Oklahoma Air National Guard The wartime 506th Fighter Squadron was re-designated as the 185th Fighter Squadron and allotted to the Oklahoma Air National Guard, on 24 May 1946. It was organized at the University of Oklahoma Westheimer Airport, Norman, Oklahoma, and was extended federal recognition on 18 December 1947 by the National Guard Bureau. The 185th Fighter Squadron was bestowed the history, honors, and colors of the 506th Fighter Squadron and all predecessor units. The squadron was equipped with F-51D Mustang Fighters and was assigned to the Oklahoma ANG 137th Fighter Group. The Norman-based 137th Fighter Group provided command and logistical support for both the 185th and the 125th Fighter Squadron, based in Tulsa. The 125th performed air defense training missions over Northern Oklahoma and the panhandle; the 188th trained over Southern Oklahoma to the Texas border. In April 1949, a tornado struck the Airport at Norman. The damage was considered too extensive for economical repair and the decision was made to move the 137th Fighter Group and its 185th Fighter Squadron to Will Rogers World Airport in Oklahoma City. The move was accomplished on 6 September 1949. Korean War Federalization The 185th's parent 137th Fighter Group was federalized and ordered to active service on 10 October 1950. The squadron was then assigned directly to the Oklahoma Air National Guard, continuing its Air Defense Mission. However, on 1 February 1951, the squadron was switch to being operationally gained by Tactical Air Command (TAC). It was re-equipped with RF-51D Reconnaissance Mustangs, and began training for tactical air reconnaissance and flying aerial photography missions. The 185th TRS was also federalized and ordered to active service on 1 April 1951. It was assigned to the 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Group and moved to Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina on 5 January 1952 where it replaced the 162d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron which was deployed to Itazuke AB, Japan to fly photo-reconnaissance missions over Korea. At Shaw, it joined the 16th and 18th TRS flying reconnaissance training mission. Their RF-51Ds were sent to Korea along with many of their pilots and joined the 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Group where they served in combat, flying hazardous unarmed reconnaissance missions over enemy-held territory. The remainder of the squadron were equipped with RF-80A Shooting Star Reconnaissance jets. On 1 January 1953 the 185th was returned to Oklahoma state control and returned to Will Rogers Airport. Fighter-Interceptor mission Reforming after their active duty service, the 185th was re-designated as a Fighter-Bomber squadron and was again assigned to the 137th Fighter-Bomber Group on 1 January 1953, becoming Tactical Air Command (TAC) gained. The squadron was equipped with F-51D Mustangs again, due to the shortage of jet aircraft in the United States (almost all were in Korea). In the spring of 1953 they received reworked F-80A Shooting Star aircraft, brought up to F-80C standards. On 1 May 1958 the Oklahoma Air National Guard was given a fighter-interceptor mission in Air Defense Command (ADC), and the 185th became a Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, equipped with F-86D Sabre Interceptors. Their F-80s were transferred to the civilian Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) for various experimental testing activities. With the Fighter-Interceptor mission assignment, the 185th also assumed ADC runway alert program on full 24-hour basis - with armed jet fighters ready to "scramble" at a moment's notice. This event brought the 137th into the daily combat operational program of the USAF, placing us on "the end of the runway" alongside regular USAF-Air Defense Fighter Squadrons. In June 1959 the squadron traded their F-86Ds for the upgraded F-86L Sabre Interceptor with uprated afterburning engines and new electronics. Strategic airlift In April 1961, the 137th FIG was reassigned to Military Air Transport Service (MATS), trading in its Sabre interceptors for 4-engined C-97 Stratofreighter transports. With air transportation recognized as a critical wartime need, the unit was re-designated the 137th Air Transport Wing (Heavy) with the 185th Air Transport Squadron. The 185th ATS augmented MATS airlift capability world-wide in support of the Air Force’s needs. Throughout the 1960s, the 125th flew long-distance transport missions in support of Air Force requirements, frequently sending aircraft to the Caribbean, Europe, Australia, Hawaii, Japan, the Philippines, and during the Vietnam War, to both South Vietnam, Okinawa and Thailand. Part of the 137th Air Transport Group mission was a specially equipped C-97E, 51-0224, the "Miss Oklahoma City" also known as the "Talking Bird". From 1961 though 1963 the aircraft was used as an airborne command post to maintain constant secure communications between the nation's capital and President John F. Kennedy during his visits to foreign countries. The C-97s were retired in 1968 and the unit was transferred to Military Airlift Command (MAC), being re-equipped with C-124C Globemaster II heavy transports. The Group continued to fly long-distance intercontinental airlift flights until the Globemasters were retired in 1975. Tactical airlift In 1975 the 137th Military Airlift Wing became the 137th Tactical Airlift Wing when the 185th MAS was re-equipped with the C-130A Hercules tactical airlifter. In June 1979 the 185th Tactical Airlift Squadron was the first Air National Guard unit to receive C-130H aircraft, receiving new aircraft direct from Lockheed. In subsequent years the 137th Tactical Airlift Wing served in humanitarian missions worldwide. During the 1990s the 185th provided Counter-drug support coordinated through the Oklahoma Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs. As of mid-2001, numerous drug enforcement operations have resulted in the destruction of 7.2 million marijuana plants, estimated 4.1 billion dollars in destroyed drugs, 814 arrests, 165 seized weapons, and 1.1 million dollars in currency and assets seized. Following the Oklahoma City bombing in April 1995, Air Guardsmen provided site security and medical, rescue, and recovery personnel, assisting in every aspect of the disaster rescue and recovery effort. The 137th Airlift Wing provided operational support during the 1991 Gulf War, and contributed logistical assistance in Bosnia in the late 1990s. Personnel from the 137th Airlift Wing aided New Mexico ranchers faced with livestock devastation after severe winter storms covered the grasslands with snow. 137th aircrew delivered much needed hay to starving livestock, averting near disaster to New Mexico's livestock industry. Current status In its 2005 BRAC Recommendations, DoD recommended to realign Will Rogers AGS by relocating the 137th Airlift Wing (ANG) to Tinker AFB and associate with the 507th Air Refueling Wing (AFR). The 137th's C-130H aircraft would be distributed to the 136th Airlift Wing (ANG), NAS JRB Fort Worth, TX (4 aircraft), and 139th Airlift Wing (ANG), Rosecrans Memorial Airport AGS, MO (4 aircraft). The other elements of the 137th's Expeditionary Combat Support would remain in place at Will Rogers. Since October 2008, the 185th Air Refueling Squadron aircrews jointly operate the KC-135R Stratotanker aircraft at Tinker AFB with the aircrews of the Air Force Reserve 465th Air Refueling Squadron. Lineage * Constituted 620th Bombardment Squadron (Dive) on 25 Jan 1943 : Activated on 4 Feb 1943 : Re-designated: 506th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 10 Aug 1943 : Re-designated: 506th Fighter Squadron on 30 May 1944 : Inactivated on 9 Nov 1945 * Re-designated 185th Fighter Squadron, and allotted to Oklaholma ANG, on 24 May 1946 : Extended federal recognition on: 18 December 1947 : Re-designated: 185th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, 1 February 1951 : Federalized and ordered to active service on: 1 April 1951 : Released from active duty and returned to Oklahoma state control, 1 January 1953 : Re-designated: 185th Fighter-Bomber Squadron, 1 January 1953 : Re-designated: 185th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 1 May 1958 : Re-designated: 185th Air Transport Squadron, 1 April 1961 : Re-designated: 185th Military Airlift Squadron, 8 January 1966 : Re-designated: 185th Tactical Airlift Squadron, 1 July 1975 : Re-designated: 185th Airlift Squadron, 16 May 1992 : Re-designated: 185th Air Refueling Squadron, 1 October 2008-Present Assignments * 404th Bombardment (later Fighter-Bomber; Fighter) Group, 4 Feb 1943-9 Nov 1945 * 137th Fighter Group, 18 December 1947 * Oklahoma Air National Guard, 10 October 1950 : Gained by: Eastern Air Defense Force, Air Defense Command : Gained by: Tactical Air Command, 1 February 1951 * 363d Tactical Reconnaissance Group, 1 April 1951 * 137th Fighter-Bomber Group, 1 January 1953 * 137th Fighter-Interceptor Group, 1 May 1958 * 137th Air Transport Group, 1 April 1961 * 137th Military Airlift Group, 8 January 1966 * 137th Military Airlift Wing, 1 July 1974 * 137th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 July 1975 * 137th Operations Group, 16 May 1992 – Present Stations * Key Field, Mississippi, 4 February 1943 * Congaree Army Airfield, South Carolina, 5 July 1943 * Burns Army Airfield, Oregon, 4 September 1943 * Myrtle Beach Army Airfield, South Carolina, 13 November 1943 – 12 March 1944 * RAF Winkton (AAF-414), England, 4 April 1944 * Chippelle Airfield (A-5), France, 6 July 1944 * Bretigny Airfield (A-48), France, 29 August 1944 * Juvincourt Airfield (A-68), France, 13 September 1944 * Sint-Truiden Airfield (A-92), Belgium, 4 October 1944 * Kelz Airfield (Y-54), Germany, 30 March 1945 * Fritzlar Airfield (Y-86), Germany, 12 April 1945 * AAF Station Stuttgart/Echterdingen, Germany, 23 June – 2 August 1945 * Drew Field, Florida, 1 September – 9 November 1945 * University of Oklahoma Westheimer Airport, Norman, Oklahoma, 18 December 1947 * Will Rogers Airport, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, 6 September 1949 : Operated from: Shaw Air Force Base, South Carolina, 1 April 1951-31 December 1952 : Designated: Will Rogers Air National Guard Base, Oklahoma, 1991 * Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma, 1 October 2008 – Present Aircraft * A-35 Vengeance (1943) * A-24 Banshee (1943) * P-39 Airacobra (1943) * P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1945) * F-51D Mustang, 1947-1951 * RF-51D Mustang, 1951-1952 * RF-80A Shooting Star, 1952-1953 * F-51D Mustang, 1953 * F-80C Shooting Star, 1953-1958 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1958-1959 * F-86L Sabre Interceptor, 1959-1961 * C-97G Stratofreighter, 1961-1968 * C-124C Globemaster II, 1968-1975 * C-130A Hercules, 1975-1979 * C-130H Hercules, 1979-2008 * KC-135R Stratotanker, 2008–Present References * 137th Air Refueling Wing History * Maurer, Maurer. Combat Squadrons of the Air Force: World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1982. * Rogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 * [http://www.usafpatches.com/pubs/handbookofadcorg.pdf Cornett, Lloyd H. and Johnson, Mildred W., A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson AFB, CO (1980).] * Rosenfeld, Susan and Gross, Charles J (2007), Air National Guard at 60: A History. Air National Guard history program AFD-080527-040 * Globalsecurity.org 137th Air Refueling Wing Category:Air refueling squadrons of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Oklahoma